Cambio de planes
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: Jim Hawkins vuelve despues de 4 años a una nueva aventura, olvidando casi por completo sus dias con aquel ciborg este parece de nuevo pero no viene solo ya que Jim conoce a una extrañas chica que segun ella viene por venganza, haciendo amiga de Jim... pronto hara un cambio de planes
1. Chapter 1: Aventura nueva

_**Treasure planet**_

_**Todo ha sido diferente desde que encontramos el tesoro de Flint, ese gran "tesoro de mil mundos", como lo llamaban; aún recuerdo esa aventura como si hubiera sido ayer…*suspiro*, ahh… aún recuerdo a ese ciborg, gracias a él la posada "Bown Inn" se restauró, nada me puso más feliz al ver la cara de mi madre alegre por la posada, en verdad haría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz…al fin…bueno es mi madre, siempre la amare. Es gracioso desde la nueva apertura ha llegado más gente, es como… no lo sé pero ahora mi vida es más feliz, creía que todo el oro del mundo me haría feliz pero ya veo que no es verdad…ese no era el verdadero tesoro…sino yo mismo, gracias a Silver pude ver que valgo, a pesar de mis tantos atropellos y faltas con la ley…bueno eso se podría "justificar" ¿no?, nunca olvidare a ese ciborg…el me enseño lo que mi padre jamás hizo, y eso le agradezco, y bueno el Dr. Doppler y la Capitana Amelia viven felices, eso me recuerda a que debo ir a cuidar a los niños…si, si se preguntan soy una "niñera", debo admitir que al principio no me agradaba la idea pero bueno a cambio me llevarían a nuevas expediciones y aventuras así que…todo tiene un precio…y uno muy caro, cuidando niños, han crecido mucho…al parecer les tengo aprecio, me dije a mi mismo que debía hacerlo de ahora en adelante… algo por los demás, algo que no tuve y eso es atención. **_

_**Aún sigo pensando en el planeta del tesoro, ya van más de 4 años que paso y siguen vivos los recuerdos, que puedo decir, eso me cambio por completo mi vida y la de todos, mis notas subieron, ayudo más a menudo a mi madre… aunque aún me cuesta levantarme temprano, pero ya me acostumbre, si… acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida, es más fácil y saben…espero que jamás cambie y siga así.**_

El joven de 19 años dejo de escribir en su viejo diario, lo guardo en una bolsa color marrón, ya un poco gastada y espero a que llegara el barco, despreocupado tomo una jugosa purpa que su madre le había puesto de almuerzo junto con un gran beso en la frente, esto le había causado un poco de vergüenza, ya no era un niño pero aún era joven y su madre solo se preocupa por él porque es su hijo y eso se entiendo perfectamente, todas la madres son iguales, todas se preocupan por sus hijos, por eso Sara, la madre de Jim, lo había abrazado antes de su partida a una nueva aventura, Sara se quedó observándolo y gritando en la entrada de la posada un "cuídate Jim" "No hagas nada peligroso", ella sabía perfectamente que lo segundo es lo que más haría, y quien no pensaría lo contrario si el gran Jim era un experto en surfing solar, todo un experto. Por otro lado Jim le contesto con una sonrisa y después partió de nuevo al puerto Montresor, sentía como si fuera algo "nuevo" para él, espero mientras llegaba la Capitana, entonces se sentó en un escalón, seguía comiendo la fruta cuando a lo lejos vio el barco que ya conocía: El Legacy, rápidamente tomo su bolsa y se dirigió hacia el barco, justamente el barco dejo caer una rampa para que el muchacho subirá, y ahí estaba la Capitana.

C. Amelia:-Bienvenido de nuevo señor Hawkins-

Jim:-Gracias Capitana-

-¡Jim!-una voz conocida se escuchó cerca.

Jim:-¡Dr. Doppler!-

Dr. Doppler:-¡Que gusto verte de nuevo Jim!, ¿listo para una nueva aventura?-

Jim:-Más que listo, por cierto… ¿sus hijos no vendrán?- pregunto temiendo que los tendría que cuidar-

C. Ameli:- ¡Claro que no señor Hawkins!, es demasiado peligroso como para traerlos aquí, además ya llamamos a otra niñera para que los cuidara-trago saliva- Bien caballeros ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, el señor Hawkins se dirigirá una vez mas a la cocina-

Jim:-¡¿Qué?! ¿De nuevo?-

C. Amelia:-Créame señor Hawkins, es una sorpresa creo que le agradara y me servirá para echarle un ojo en todo el viaje- dijo y se fue junto con su esposo.

El chico se quedó pensando un momento, y antes de irse de nuevo le llamo,

C. Amelia:-Por cierto señor Hawkins-

Jim:-Si capitana-

C. Amelia:-Se ve diferente, algo cambio en usted, se ve mas maduro y concentrado desde la primera vez que lo vi, pero no se preocupe, ese cambio le queda bien- le dijo en tono suave, esto hizo que Jim sonriera y le diera gracias para luego dirigirse a la cocina, mientras ella veía con entusiasmo como se iba el chico-

El joven Jim entro a la cocina, observo todo… todo era como antes… solo que faltaba alguien, so rostro paso de feliz a triste recordando a su viejo amigo, pronto recordó que algo se le había olvidado.

Jim:-¡Morph!, ¡Morph!, ¿Dónde estás!- empezó a buscar en toda la habitación, moviendo platos, ollas, cubiertos, de pronto vio algo moverse, era un salero, rápidamente supo que era aquella cosa rosa, sigilosamente fue hacia ella y de un salto atrapo el salero, efectivamente… era Morph.

Jim:-¡Pequeño travieso!, pensé que te había olvidado, lo pero no sé cómo puedo olvidar a este pequeño amiguito- dijo acariciando a la criatura-

Pero algo interrumpio su alegre encuentro con Morph, se escucharon paso a espaldas de él, el joven guardo a Morph con sus manos y trato de alejarse de esos ruidos, retrocedió pero no tomo en cuenta que aquella resbaladiza criatura se le escaparía de las manos, Jim trato de atraparla pero fue inútil, la criatura parecía feliz de ver a alguien conocido, Jim pensativo observo aquella escena, algo familiar parecía regresar a su vida…

**Y bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo de eta historia que me llego cuando estaba viendo la película una, y otra y otra vez¡ XDD perdónenme por traumarme con películas de disney, asi que decidi hacer una historia basándome en ella, y antes de que se me escapara la escribi tamben otra disculpa por no haber subido otro capítulo de esclavo un chico lleno de vida DDD: no me odien ¡ TuT pronto lo subiré lo prometo¡ y bn gracias por su tiempo nos vemos en otra, ¡Paz!**


	2. Chapter 2: Conociendo a una extraña

_**Conociendo a una extraña…**_

Jim seguía alerta, pero al escuchar esa gruesa y familiar voz, sintió como sus recuerdos se le venían a la cabeza, sabía exactamente quién era y el porqué de la actitud de Morph. Poco a poco la extraña sombra se acercó a la luz para dejar ver su identidad.

Jim:-Tu…

Silver:-¡AH JImbo!-dijo extendiendo los dos brazos-¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos eh?-

Jim:-No has cambiado nada-dijo sonriendo-

Silver:-Y tu si que has cambiado hijo mío,-lo tomo por los hombros-Ya eres todo un hombre, solo mírate, ¡Cuánto has crecido!, ese momento de izar la velas ha llegado a ti… me alegro de verte Jimbo-

Jim:-Te extrañe Silver- dijo y le dio un abrazo

Silver:-Hay Jimbo…-decía mientras le rodeaba con los brazos.

Los dos no sabían que eran vistos por una chica de cabellos cortos a los hombros color café chocolate, ojos color miel, en su pelo llevaba un paliacate color verde agua, unos pantalones un poco holgados color amarillo pálido seguido de una blusa blanca con adornos, (ya saben un poco pirata xD), y de estatura mediana un poco más baja que Jim, en su mano izquierda llevaba un par de pulseras y en la otra un guante sin dedos, además de unas gastadas botas negras.

Al parecer la chica veía divertida la escena, así decidió incomodarlos un poco, solo por diversión.

Chicha:-¡Vaya!, jamás imagine al ver al gran pirata Silver abrazar a alguien-llevaba un caja en las manos y la puso en la cocina-Debes ser muy importante para él, chico-dijo señalando a Jim-

Silver:-Así que ya viniste-

Chica:-¡SI!, ya termine el encargo que me pediste ya hace rato-dijo sacudiendo el polvo de las manos-¿Qué más quieres que haga?-

Jim lo miro un poco desconcertado, _ ¿Quién es esa chica?, _en cambio Silver le dio una sonrisa de igual modo, lo tomo de los hombros y se dirigió hacia la chica, quien decidió barrer un poco.

Silver:-Jimbo-dijo en tono alto para que la chica los volteara a ver- ella es…bueno una vieja camarada-

La chica frunció el rostro.

Chica:-¿Vieja camarada?, o dirás excapitana… ¡o que!, ya no te acuerdas de lo que pase hace unos años?.. Eh?-dijo enojada-

Jim:-¿¡Excapitana?!-

Silver:-Bueno JImbo… es una larga historia hijo mío… bueno total ella es Annie, espero que se lleven bien ya que los dos serán mis grumetes en este viaje-

Annie:-¿¡Que?!, ¿trabajar con este mocoso?-Jim volteo a verla un tanto serio y la chica lo miro de la misma forma-JA¡ no me hagas reír Silver, tu viejo ciborg-

Jim:-Yo sé que es una de tus "bromitas"-decía moviendo los dedos haciendo énfasis en la palabra-

Silver:-No es broma hijos míos, Jimbo estarás con Annie todo el viaje, ¡se acabó!-mascullo gritando y volviendo a cocinar-

Annie bufo en tono molesto y siguió barriendo solo que de una forma brusca y violenta, Jim solo la observo como la chica desquitaba su enojo con la pobre y vieja escoba, haciendo que gran polvo se elevara, el chico rio de forma divertida al verla.

Annie:-¿De qué te ríes mocoso?- le dijo aún más molesta-

Jim:-Me rio porque-tomo la escoba- la estas usando al revés-tomo la escoba y la acomodo en sus manos- ¡Así!-

Annie:-¡Ya sabía- le dedico una mirada de furia pero al mismo tiempo avergonzada, el chico solo levanto los hombros y le sonrió-¿Y qué?, ¿tú no tienes nada que hacer?-

Jim:-Vaya eres bastante grosera-

Annie:-JA¡, no me interesa lo que pienses de mi chico, o debo decirte Jimmy, no?, -se acercó hacia Jim, tanto que ambos se miraban a los ojos-veras Silver nos puso a su cuidado pero en realidad estarás bajo mis órdenes, escuchaste Jimmy?-

Jim:-Tienes carácter… para ser una chica, y no te tengo miedo Annie, o debería decir Anita, no?-le dijo en tono burlón-

Annie:-Ja!, creo que me caerás bien Jimmy- dijo y siguió barriendo-

Jim le dedico una sonrisa juguetona y fue con Silver. El gran ciborg estaba picando unas extrañas verduras para su sopa "especial", así es como el la llama, Jim se sentó en el borde de la mesa.

Jim:-¿A sí que una camarada, eh?-

Silver:-Jimbo, es una larga historia…-seguía picando los vegetales-

Jim:-Hay tiempo para escucharla…

Silver:-Bueno…

Un gran grito se escuchó encima de los dos, se dieron cuenta que era la hora de salida del barco. Ambos aventureros sabían que esa señal significaba nuevos mundos, personas, tesoros, ambos se miraron con alegría y recordando los buenos tiempos que pasaron.

Annie:-¿Qué pasa?-decía confundida-

Jim:-Esa es la señal para salir del puerto-dijo mirándola-

Annie:-Que tonta soy-bajo la mirada y sonrió-he escuchado eso muchas veces Jimmy, tantas que ya perdí la cuenta-suspiro-ahh… casi toda mi vida escuchando eso-

Silver:-¿Toda la vida?-

Annie:-Sí. Toda la vida, y ya te acostumbras…bueno para alguien como yo-

Jim.-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo mientras bajaba de la mesa y se dirigía hacia ella-

Annie:-Si Jimmy, al igual que Silver…bueno igual es un larga historia-

Jim:-vaya… ¿los dos me dejaran en suspenso?-

Ambos Silver y Annie asintieron, Jim bufo un poco molesto, Annie lo miro divertida.

Annie:-Vamos Jimmy, ya te lo diré más adelante-

Jim:-¿lo prometes?-

Annie:-Vamos Jimmy…

Jim le miro retadoramente, a lo que ella asintió.

Poco tiempo después los tres "piratas" estaban en la cubierta ya casi presenciando la salida del barco, la capitana Amelia estaban dando órdenes a su nuevo "mano derecha", un robusto y alto oso (si un oso no me juzguen mi imaginación así me lo dicto xD), este mismo daba órdenes a los demás marineros, preparando las velas y la velocidad, Amelia le advirtió una vez más a su esposo de tener cuidado con el arranque del barco, por lo que este abrazo fuertemente al mástil que tenía al lado, Annie estaba emocionada por el suceso, no era la primera vez que lo sentía pero esa sensación le agradaba, podía sentir como el viento jugaba con su corto pelo, estaba al borde del barco junto con Jim y Silver, de pronto el cuerpo de la chica sintió como se elevaba y rápidamente se tomó del borde de madera, Jim y Silver hicieron lo mismo hasta que se activó el campo anti-gravitacional.

:-Señor Joseph diríjanos a la ruta 00356-dicto

Sr. Joseph:-Si capitana, ¡ya escuchaste marinero, dale a todo!-

Marinero:-¡A sus órdenes!-

Y con la velocidad de la luz el barco se dirigió hacia un extraño planeta, llamado Arrhenius, donde se encontraba un nuevo misterio relativo al capitán Flint, un segundo tesoro que según la leyenda, es el sucesor del primer tesoro de mil mundos, por supuesto todos estaban más que emocionados, incluso Annie, ya que según ella así podría vengarse e aquella persona que la traiciono hace un año…


	3. Chapter 3: Annie

_**Conocer.**_

Después del gran ajetreo del arranque la capitana se dirigió hacia los tres grumetes para darles tareas específicas, la capitana tuvo la oportunidad de llamar a toda la tripulación y dar a conocer al nuevo miembro, la chica de cabello a los hombro se presentó ante esas extrañas criaturas, todos la escucharon y de rato ya cada marinero estaba haciendo su tare en el gran barco Legacy.

Annie tratando de alejarse de Silver y tratando de que nadie la viera subio por unas cuerdas hasta llegar al gran mástil donde estaba la vela solar, ahí se quedó sentada viendo el gran paisaje que estaba presente ante sus ojos, la chica sonrió por aquello y cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por la brisa del viento, lo que no tenía en mente era que Jim Hawkins la observaba desde abajo, Morph estaba junto a el y Jim le hizo una señal de que no hiciera ruido, luego sin que la chica se diera centa el chico sucio hasta ella.

Jim:-¿A si que aquí te escondes?-

La chica abro de golpe los ojos.

Annie:-¡Jimmy!, ¿!que haces aquí tonto?!, ¿¡nos vas a meter en problemas!-

Jim:-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de subir aquí-

Annie:-Solo me escapaba del trabajo un rato-

Jim:-Me recuerdas a mí-

Annie:-¿Qué?-

Jim:-sí. Hacia exactamente lo mismo que tu cuando llegue aquí-

Annie:-ooh…¿Eras un delincuente?-

Jim:-Algo así, hace mucho tiempo lo era, pero llegue aquí y conocí a ese viejo ciborg-

Annie:-Ya veo… yo sigo siendo una delincuente-

Jim:-¿Por qué lo dices?-

Annie:-Digamos que a veces surge una necesidad y esa necesidad te hace que robes… o hagas cosas malas-

Jim:-¿Cuál era esa "necesidad"?-

Annie:-No te lo diré… no aun-

Annie se paró dónde estaba sentada y con una cuerda bajo hacia el suelo dejando a Jim con las palabras en la boca.

Annie:-Tengo que trabajar querido Jimmy, nos vemos-

Jim:-¡Espera!- y bajo rápidamente hacia ella.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la cocina donde un enfadado ciborg los esperaba, les dio instrucciones y ambos asintieron de mala gana, lo primero de la lista estaba lavar todos los platos, ollas, vasos etc.; segundo lavar ropa y limpiar los cuartos donde dormían los marinos, luego con una cubeta y jabon y un indispensable rastrillos lavar toda la cubierta del barco, asi los chicos hicieron todo lo que les ordeno Silver; todo hasta llegar al lavado de cubierta.

Annie estaba de rodillas junto con una cubeta raspando toda la suciedad del suelo, lo hacía con fuerza pero a la vez estaba cansada, así que decidió parar.

Annie:-¡Esto es tan cansado!-quitándose las pequeñas gotas de sudor de su frente-

Jim:-Esto no es nada en comparación de cuando estaba solo-

Annie:-Ja¡ supongo que era más agotador-

Jim:-Pues sí, lo era-

Annie:-Ya veo… dime Jimmy…¿Cómo conociste al viejo Silver?-

Jim:-Fue aquí…cuando encontré el mapa del planeta del tesoro, la capitana me puso de grumete bajo su supervisión y bueno muchas otras cosas más-dijo cepillando el suelo-¿y tú?, ¿Cómo lo conociste?-

Annie:-Debo decir que ese mapa no lo encontraste tu sino yo-

Jim:-¿Qué?, ¡claro que no!, esa vieja salamandra llamada Bones me lo dio y yo…

Annie:-Bones ya veo… Jimmy *suspiro* esa vieja salamandra como tú la llamas era un navegante más en mi tripulación, así es yo antes era una capitana pero cuando apareció ese mapa, todo el mundo me traiciono incluyendo a Silver, ya tengo en mente algún plan para vengarme de él, y si te metes chico tú también estarás en mi lista negra, ¿entiendes?-

Jim dejo de cepillar el suelo y se levantó, se dirigió hacia ella con un semblante serio, quedando así muy juntos, tanto que era posible que ambos respiraban su aliento.

Jim:-Silver es mi amigo…casi como mi padre, el me enseño muchas cosas y no dejare que una chica como tú le haga daño-

Annie:-hay Jimmy, ¿ese viejo cuento de izar las velas?-agacho la cabeza- yo una vez los creí-

Jim:-¿Qué de que hablas?-

Annie:-Yo tenía tu edad Jimmy, exactamente 15 años, cuando ese viejo ciborg me mintió y robo mi tripulación, dejándome sola en el puerto, además de llevarse MI tesoro, era mío Jimmy y la codicia de ese hombre fue más que sus sentimientos… ya me habían mentido antes-se alejó de Jim- pero tú no lo entiendes, además; ¿no crees que ya le hubiera hecho algo antes?-

Jim:-Annie…

Annie:-Ya déjame y mejor sigue cepillando el suelo, ya se hará noche y tenemos que lavar los platos-

Jim la observo con cuidado, parecía desanimada y un poco triste, aun no conocía bien su pasado pero sabia y sentía lo que era que alguien le mintiera, así que se puso de rodillas e hizo su tarea. Más tarde ambos chicos ya habían terminado y Jim decidió llevar las cosas, le dijo a Annie que descansara, el lavaría los platos, la chica le dio las gracias y se fue a su camarote; mientras Jim fue a buscar a Silver y tratar de sacarle toda la verdad entre él y Annie, entro a la cocina buscando con la mirada y lo encontró, estaba sentado junto con Morph, el chico decidió ir con él.

Silver:-¡Ah! Jimbo… ¿Qué haces aquí chico?, ¿no iras a dormir?, si es por los platos yo…

Jim:-Vengo hablar acerca de algo… de alguien-

Silver:-Déjame adivinar… Annie-

Jim:-Sí. ¿Qué paso exactamente entre ustedes?-

Silver:-Jimbo…

Jim:-Solo dímelo-

Silver:-Fue hace mucho, ella era la capitana de un gran barco, tenía la misma edad que tu JImbo, 15 años, era la capitana más joven que jamás tuve, pero un día un marinero Bones encontró un extraño cilindro, ese era el mapa hacia el planeta del tesoro, como te dije antes Jimbo, yo estaba en busca de ese tesoro por toda mi vida así que junto con mis camaradas decidimos traicionar a Annie y robarnos el mapa, pero no fue exactamente así, Bones se nos adelantó y Annie supo de eso, pero en ese momento solo quería el mapa así que la engañamos y nos llevamos un barco a la búsqueda de Bones, fue ahí cuando llegamos a Montresor y quemamos la posada de tu madre-

Jim:-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?-decía un poco desilusionado

Silver:-Nunca pensé que Annie me estuviera buscando, y la conozco ha de tramar algo con la nueva búsqueda del nuevo tesoro, así que Jimbo ten cuidado…

Jim:-Ya no se en quien creer, yo… vale, yo hablare con ella- dijo esto y se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su camarote, Silver lo veía preocupado, tenía miedo que de nuevo Jim y el pelearan otra vez, rezo para que eso no pasara y decidio lavar los platos.


	4. Chapter 4: Y el problema sigue

_**Y sigue el problema…**_

Ya era de día y Jim pudo sentir como unos pocos rayo de sol tocaban su piel, el chico trato de tapar su cara pero no lo logro, un mal movimiento lo mando al suelo despertándolo sorpresivamente, tallo sus ojos y observo que todos aun dormía, echo un bostezó tomo sus botas y salió a la cocina, entro a la cocina y no estaba Silver sino Annie quien preparaba algo de desayunar; el olfato de Jim pudo percibir que era algo muy rico, ya que el olor que despedía era bueno, la chica lo vio y le hablo.

Annie.-Buenos días Jimmy, ¿Qué tal dormiste?- dijo en tono alegre, el chico vio como si ella era otra.

Jim:-ah…Bien gracias, ¿y qué haces?-

Annie:-Pues el desayuno tontito, preparo unos ricos panqueques mercurianos, junto con unas pasas, y algo de jugo… creo que vengo de buen humor-

Jim:-Si… ya veo, bueno, ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?-

Annie:-Gracias ya acabo… y Jimmy-

Jim:-¿Si?- dijo mientras sacaba algunos platos-

Annie:-Gracias chico, solo gracias por escucharme ya necesitaba desahogarme-

Jim sonrió.

Jim:-No es nada… ya saben para eso son los amigos, ¿no?-

Annie:-Claro-

Ambos se sonrieron. De pronto Silver apareció en la escena, llevaba unas grandes ollas que dejo en la mesa, mientras los chicos hacían como si nada hubiera pasado.

Annie:-Miren quien llego… mi ciborg favorito-dijo con sarcasmo-

Silver:-Capitana… buenos días-

Annie casi echaba humos cuando Silver le dijo capitana.

Annie.-Lo era hasta que "alguien" echo a perder mi reputación-

Silver:-¿Reputación?, no recuerdo que tú tuvieras reputación-

Annie.-¿Ah no?, yo era l mejor de todas y tu bien lo sabias, era mi mapa mi tesoro y mi tripulación-

Silver:-Yo me encontré ese mapa-

Jim:-¡Ya basta!-

Los dos voltearon.

Jim:-Ya no me interesa de quien era el mapa, solo me interesa que ustedes dos se lleven bien, ya casi estamos a medio camino del tesoro y no quiero que Annie monte algún tipo de plan-dirigió su mirada a la chica y esta le torció los ojos hacia arriba- y tu Silver debes aprender a aceptar que fue tu culpa, tú mismo de dijiste que debía seguir mi camino y eso exactamente debes hacer tu, vamos chicos ya me canse de verlos así-

Silver:-Creo que Jimbo tiene razón, ¿no Annie?-

Annie:-Puede-

Jim:-Vamos chicos solo tienen…

Un ruido estruendoso se escuchó detrás de Jim haciéndolo callar, los tres personajes fueron a investigar qué fue lo que causo el ruido, llegaron a la bodega donde tenían todos los platos y ollas, pues ahora como si se tratase de un ladrón o algo peor todos esos platos y ollas estaban en el suelo regados, Annie entro primero para investigar pero la mano de Jim alcanzo a tomarla y ponerla detrás de él, como si estuviera protegiéndola, la chica por su parte se sorprendió por el detalle pero dejo que pasara tenían que encontrar al "ladrón", entre montones de platos y ollas algo se movía, Annie tomo el brazo de Jim y con la otra señalando lo que pasaba, tanto Jim como Silver estaban alerta, los tres de un salto atraparon al ladrón.

Silver:-Jimbo, tómalo por los pies, yo lo tomare por la manos, y tu Annie trae alguna cuerda-

Los chicos hicieron lo que Silver les ordeno, pusieron al ladrón en una silla y lo sujetaron con la cuerda, al parecer era algo pesado a pesar de su aspecto delgado, tenía ropas negras y no se le veía la cara.

Annie cruzo los brazos y hablo.

Annie:-Bien, ¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?-

¡?:-¡Jimmy!, ¡soy yo!-

Jim:-¿Quién?-

¡?:-¡Jimmy soy yo!-

Jim decidió quitarle la capucha que le ocultaba la cara, los tres marineros se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

¡Ben! ¡Qué haces aquí!-dijeron al mismo tiempo-

Ben:-¡Jimmy!-dijo saltando hacia el chico y abrazándolo-

Jim:-¡Quítate Ben!-

Ben:-¡Te extrañe mucho!-decia mientras más lo abrazaba pero Jim al final logro quitárselo de encima-¡Sabia que estarías bien!-

Jim:-Ben, ben, ¡cálmate!, y ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿mi mama te envió?-

Annie:-ooow que tierno-dijo burlándose-

Jim la miro de manera seria y avergonzada.

Ben:-No yo vine por mi cuenta, quería estar con mi gran amigo Jim-

Jim:-Hay dios no-

Annie:-Hay dio si, Jimmy creo que este viaje será más interesante de lo que pensé-

Ben:-espera tu eres… ¡Annie!-

Annie:-Pensé que no recordabas, tanto tiempo sin verte-

Ben:-¡Como olvidarte niña!, bueno ya has crecido mucho-

Annie:-Gracias ben, veo que tu memoria se recuperó, ¿Quién te ayudo a encontrarla?, según yo el capitán Flint la había escondido en un lugar muy secreto-

Ben:-Fue Jimmy, el me ayudo cuando llegó al planeta-

Silver y Jim solo veían la escena entre Ben y Annie, Jim se dio cuenta que ya hace mucho estos dos chicos ya se conocían, la pregunta era ¿Cómo? Y ¿Por qué?, además del gran misterio que aun dejaba Annie, el chico tendría que descubrir toda la verdad acerca de Annie.

Ben:-Y así fue como conocí a Jimmy-

Annie:-Interesante historia Ben, muy interesante-

Jim:-Por lo que veo ustedes dos llevan tiempo conociéndose-

Annie:-Con decirte que estuvimos con el mismísimo Capitan Flint-

Jim:-¿Cómo?, eso fue…

Annie le tapo la boca con una de sus delicadas pero fuertes manos, al muchacho lo llevo en un rincón tratando de que nadie los escuchara.

Annie:-Jimmy… Te dije que te contaria mi historia, ¿no es cierto?-

Jim:-Bueno… Si es cierto-

Annie:-Tal vez ese momento llegue pronto… hay algo que no te dijje y me da miedo de decirlo-

Jim:-Dime… ¿Qué es?-

Annie:-Dijiste que estábamos a medio camino… bueno Silver tenia razón ya había tramado algo y eso pasara en unos momentos, unos piratas camaradas mios atacaran el barco-

Jim:-¿¡Que?!, ¡¿Estas loca?!-

Annie:-Si y si creo que todos me odiaran-

Jim.-¿No puedes hacer que paren el ataque?-

Annie:-Ya esta todo planeado… hay que hacer un cambio de planes Jimmy-

Jim:-¿Por qué confiar en ti?-

La joven chica bajo la mirada, no sabía que responderle, Jim tenía razón y cuando todos se enteraran del problema… ella estaría en graves problemas, recordó lo mismo que le paso a Silver, ese sentimiento de quererlo todo y a la vez no tener nada la llevo a traicionar gente, a perder la fe en ella misma e incluso a engañar a un nuevo amigo, ¿En verdad podría hacer un cambio de planes?... No lo sabía, ya estaba sola en medio de platos, todos incluso Jim la dejaron sola, mientras ellos le decían y advertían a toda tripulación y sobre todo a la capitana del cometido de la chica_**, Confiar ¿Por qué siempre tengo que arruinar la buenas cosa que tengo? Jimmy No perderé a mi amigo, lo hare siempre hay una salida**_

Annie decidida salió de la cocina para encontrarse con una gran nave, ella sabía exactamente que tipo de nave era… Eran piratas


End file.
